


goodnight

by CassieAvila



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAvila/pseuds/CassieAvila
Summary: Toph pamiętała każde wypowiedziane 'dobranoc'.





	goodnight

Toph lubiła noce.

W nocy wszyscy byli równi. Nikt nie patrzył na to jak wygląda, nikt nic nie widział w panujących ciemnościach. Noc była jedynym momentem w ciągu całego dnia, kiedy Toph mogła zobaczyć więcej, niż widzieli inni.

Zawsze, kiedy rodzice mówili jej dobranoc, pilnując by położyła się spać, nie zahaczając przy okazji o własne łóżko, odpowiadała im, szepcząc cicho słowa. Dla niej jednak nie miały znaczenia.

Noc towarzyszyła jej przez całe życie, zarówno jako przyjaciel i jako wróg, zawsze będąc z nią, zasłaniając jej oczy.

Tylko dzięki magii ziemi mogła widzieć i to okazało się jej wybawieniem.

Dla niej dobranoc nie znaczyło tak wiele. Ona nie potrzebowała lampek by zasnąć, nie bała się zostać sama w ciemności, bo tak naprawdę, oprócz gruntu pod stopami, ciemność była jedyną rzeczą jaką znała.

Nie był to głos matki, głos ojca, czy ręka służącego zawsze prowadząca ją przez dom. Nie było to słońce, o którym opowiadali, czy błękitne niebo, które wychwalali za swój nieprawdopodobny kolor.

To była tylko ciemność.

Toph kochała tylko dwie rzeczy.

Magię ziemi i ślepotę, która dała jej więcej niż mogła by się spodziewać, i otworzyła jej oczy szerzej niż komukolwiek innemu.

Nie potrzebowała nikogo więcej, zwłaszcza nie sztucznych "dobranoc", które dla niej mogły się zdarzyć w każdej porze ogarniającej ją ciemności.

Aż do momentu.

Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszała jak cicho szeptał dobranoc, z jej imieniem wplecionym na samym końcu, jej serce zabiło kilka razy mocniej, a ją dosięgła obawa, że może jednak nie kochała ślepoty tak bardzo, jak myślała.

Nie widząc nie musiała się przejmować swoim wyglądem, czy czymkolwiek innym. Dla niej ludzie byli mieszanką zapachów, głosów i kroków. Każdy chodził inaczej, każdy mówił inaczej, każdy pachniał inaczej i Toph to wszystko wyczuwała. To zastępowało jej wzrok.

Jedyne, co kiedykolwiek pragnęła ujrzeć to Sokkę.

Leżąc na ziemi, kiedy cicho szeptał do wszystkich po kolej dobranoc, pod gołym niebem ze świecącymi gwiazdami.

Na początku to było głupie zauroczenie.

Miał bardzo ładny głos i Toph to wiedziała. Lubiła kiedy się śmiał, kiedy opowiadał kawały, lub kiedy nagle robił się poważny. Miała w swojej głowie jego wyobrażenie, ale dla niej jego wygląd zawsze był tajemnicą, jedyną rzeczą jaką chciała odkryć.

\--

Pewnej nocy, jeszcze przed Inwazją siedzieli razem, ramię w ramię.

Była noc, ale żadne z nich nie mogło spać. Sen przynosił koszmary, a ciemność nie była taka zła.

Siedzieli w ciszy, co było do niego bardzo niepodobne, ale Toph to odpowiadało.

Zapytał się jej wtedy czy często żałuje. Czy żałuje, że nie widzi.

"Żałuję, tylko, że nie wiem jak wyglądacie". odpowiedziała wtedy, mimo iż chciała powiedzieć "ty".

Wtedy Sokka wziął jej dłoń, delikatnie, a Toph zadrżała na niespodziewany kontakt. Podniósł jej dłoń i przyłożył do swojej twarzy mówiąc, że jeśli chce to może zobaczyć.

I Toph zobaczyła.

Śledziła jego skórę pod opuszkami palców, gęste rzęsy, wąskie usta, gęste włosy zaczesane do tyłu.

Był piękny, ale nigdy mu tego nie powiedziała.

Milczeli, kiedy oderwała od niego dłoń. Milczeli, kiedy podał jej rękę, pomagając jej wstać z brzegu klifu i kiedy położyli się spać.

Dobranoc było ostatnim słowem jakie wyszeptali do siebie tamtej nocy.

\--

Potem znowu pojawiła się Suki i kolejne ciche dobranoc już nie były przeznaczone dla niej.

Słysząc ich chichoczących razem, czując jak blisko siebie siedzą, słysząc w nocy ciche szepty, jej serce łamało się, jednak Toph udawała, że wszystko jest dobrze.

Dlaczego by miało nie być?

\--

A potem przestali być dziećmi.

Nie spali już na trawie pod gołym niebem, nie latali razem na Appie. Wojna się skończyła, a oni musieli zacząć nowe życie.

Toph tęskniła do podróżowania, do ucieczek z miejsca na miejsce. Do siedzenia w nocy, rozbijania obozu i narzekania na niewygodę w czasie lotu.

Tęskniła do nauki magii ziemi z Aangiem, do ciągłych sprzeczek z Katarą, tęskniła do głupich żartów Sokki i nawet do ponurego humoru Zuko.

Nie byli już dziećmi, mieszkali osobno, mieli inne znajomości, innych przyjaciół, inne życia.

Jednak, gdyby Toph mogła zamieniła by wszystko by choć jeszcze na jedną noc, przenieść się do czasów, kiedy byli razem.

\--

Potem w jej życiu pojawiła się Lin, a ona musiała zapracować na siebie, mieszkanie i małą córkę. Praca w policji nie była łatwa, a bycie samotną matką, też miało wiele złych stron, jednak Toph nie zmieniła by tego.

Dobrze im się żyło we dwie, mimo, że czasami jedyną odpowiedzią jaką dostawała na dobranoc był cichy, dziecięcy płacz.

\--

I pewnego dnia Sokka zapukał do drzwi jej domu.

Nie widzieli się dawno. Nie był już chłopcem z bumerangiem, a ona nie była już niewidomą dziewczynką. Oboje byli kimś innym.

Jednak na tę jedną noc zapomnieli o tym. Zapomnieli o tym kim są, a Toph znowu poczuła się jak zakochana dwunastolatka, zasypiając na mokrej trawie pod gołym niebem. Znowu poczuła się wolna.

Tej nocy szeptali dobranoc, zasypiając w swoich objęciach.

\--

Dziewięć miesięcy później urodziła się Suyin.

Toph nikomu nic nie powiedziała, a Sokka nic nie wiedział. 

Jedynie czasami, kiedy mówiła Suyin dobranoc, wydawało się jej, że to Sokka odpowiada.

Toph nie potrafiła zapomnieć.

\---

Pamięta też ostatnią noc, którą spędzili razem. 

On leżąc w łóżku, ona siedząc obok na krześle, trzymając go już za lekko pomarszczoną dłoń.

Siedzieli w ciszy, aż do rana, patrząc jak słońce wstaje.

"Dobranoc, Sokka." wyszeptała, całując go w czoło.

Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Sokka jej nie odpowiedział.


End file.
